Above All
by shadowgrl
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is determined to start at Hogwarts the right way the Slytherin way. She was just having to prove herself a little earlier than she thought she would. AU. At the moment this is complete it might not stay that way.


Title: Above All

Author: shadowgrl

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: K

Summary: Pansy Parkinson is determined to start at Hogwarts the right way; the Slytherin way. She was just having to prove herself a little earlier than she thought she would. AU

Pansy fought back tears. She hated this…hated her panic attacks whenever she was backed into a corner or in an unfamiliar environment.

Standing on the platform for the Express, her trunks surrounding her and her Kneazle glaring at anyone who came to close to her, the eleven year old fought to regain control.

Her parents had just dropped her off, tossed her air kisses and left without a backwards glance. She saw no other people she knew on the platform and her trunks were too heavy for her to lift and too many. Her mum had made her bring an extra trunk full of "darling outfits" in addition to her own two so she had three trunks, a carry-on bag her house elf had packed with some food and magazines to entertain her on the ride, her Kneazle in his cage and a knapsack full of his things perched on top of her main trunk.

There was no way she would be able to get that on the train by herself.

And she was scared. Being a Parkinson meant that she had to make the best possible impression and standing here like a lost waif was not doing that. Her parents would be quite disappointed in her; never mind that it was their fault for deserting her.

Pansy turned to her familiar. Never let it be said that a Parkinson didn't find a way.

"Right, then Grindel. It looks like we're on our own." Pansy let Grindel out of his carrying case and he leapt to the top of it and stared at her, tail flashing attentively.

"You stay here and watch the rest of the stuff. You know what to do if someone touches it. I'll start dragging it all on. I should start with the heaviest first so I'm not too tired to do it at the end."

The heaviest trunk was actually the one she had packed. This one was full of knick-knacks from her bedroom, favorite books, and lots of magazines, puzzles, games and notebooks. Pansy had a short attention span and she needed lots of things to keep her occupied. She was a very smart girl and knew that homework would not take her all that long; especially since she knew most of the material already.

She stripped off her cloak for easier movement and grasped the trunk handle. Taking a deep breath, she tugged.

Nothing happened.

Pansy frowned. She braced herself and pulled again. The trunk slid forward a little.

This was going to take a while.

Determined to succeed, she kept pulling. She had just pulled even with a bunch of redheads when she was stopped.

"Parkinson, Pansy?" a voice drawled.

Releasing her grip from the trunk and flexing her hands to get feeling back in them, Pansy straightened up. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair messy from her constant head tossing to get it out of her eyes so she could see the train.

However she had been well trained and despite her appearance, she was able to slap on the Parkinson attitude. "Yes?" she snapped out warily. Her hand fingered her new wand nervously.

"Marcus Flint. My parents told me to get your stuff on the train. Is this it?"

Pansy surveyed the boy in front of her. Nature had not been kind to the boy. However he certainly looked strong enough to handle her trunks and she knew the name if not the boy.

"Alright. I have two more trunks and two bags along with my Kneazle."

"Blimey," said one of the redheads. "How much stuff does an ickle firstie need?"

"Fred!" the mother snapped before Pansy could respond.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, mum after twelve years you think you could tell us apart."

"Are too Fred" a little voice piped up and Pansy saw a small girl with long auburn hair peer around from where she was clinging to her mum's knees.

"Weasleys'," Marcus muttered in disgust. "Don't talk to them, Parkinson. They're bad blood."

The mum gasped and the two boys glared.

Pansy rolled her eyes. The little girl giggled at her when she did it.

"If you could please go get the rest of my trunks...they're ahead that way a bit. Oh, but watch out for…"

Marcus stomped off.

"…Grindel, he's been trained to attack and you'll need the password." Pansy sighed. Marcus had obviously not heard the rest of her warning.

"Oh well. Perhaps the claw marks will improve his looks."

"What's a Grindel?" one of the look-a-likes asked her.

She considered ignoring them but then decided not to. Her parents had dumped her here with no help and she decided to get back at them by rebelling and talking to the blood-traitors.

"Grindel is my Kneazle. He was specially trained to protect me after I was almost kidnapped. I had best go get him before he attacks. It would hardly be the best way to start out the new year in Slytherin."

"How do you know you'll be in Slytherin?" Again from the girl.

"I am a Parkinson. We are always in Slytherin."

"Kidnapped, you poor thing." The mum looked like she was about to cry and Pansy stepped back in alarm.

"Wicked," the twins said.

Pansy looked at them oddly. "Okay," she said. Then a howl split the air and she quickly excused herself to go rescue Marcus.

"""

The train ride was bumpy and her compartment was full of her future housemates. Pansy found she didn't care for any of them. For pure-bloods of breeding they certainly were plebian.

And then the door opened and she saw him.

The boy had pale blond hair, an even paler face, grey eyes, sharp chin, haughty tilt to the head and very expensive black robes. This then was Draco Malfoy. Pansy had been given strict orders to be nice to him.

So she smiled up at him and…he ignored her!

He muttered something about a potter, collected the two boys who had looked like troll statues and left.

Pansy gaped after him. She had never in her life been ignored before. Oh she ignored people all the time but never had she had it directed back towards her.

She did not like it. At all.

And she was going to let him know too.

She stood up, smoothed down her robes, gave Grindel the hand command for Stay and Guard and swept out of the compartment.

She found Draco easily enough. He certainly didn't look pleased as he stormed by ignoring her once again.

Pansy saw red.

"Draco Malfoy, stop right this instant!" she practically roared out.

He stopped alright. Unfortunately he then turned around and leveled a glare at her that made her want to disappear. And if the glare wasn't enough the compartment doors swinging open and the people craning their necks to see the commotion certainly was.

"Who are you?" Draco drawled.

"I am Pansy Parkinson," she stated, certain now that he would know who she was and that he was supposed to be nice to her.

"Who?" he asked again.

Pansy gasped. Obviously his parents had not told him about her which meant…she grasped the nuances quickly. She was meant to be the follower. She was meant to be the one who laughed and simpered, the way her older cousin had at all those stupid parties Pansy had seen her at.

Well forget that! Pansy didn't simper at or over anybody no matter what and her parents should have known that. Pansy smirked. This boy was intolerably rude and Pansy didn't put up with rudeness unless it was coming from her. And though her anger with her parents had simmered down…the notion that they expected her to fall all over herself to kiss this boys feet had her furious once more.

"I said my name is Pansy Parkinson. My parents asked me to watch out for you at school. To make sure everything goes alright. So I thought I should introduce myself."

It wasn't strictly a lie. Her parents had told her all these things but in a way as to make her the protected. Pansy's twist on the words however turned Draco into the one who needed protection and from the stifled giggling behind her and the mottled red appearing on Draco's cheeks the message had been clearly understood.

"Of course I can see that you are perfectly fine so I guess I can go back to my compartment now. I expect I'll see you up at the school for the Sorting. Do try not to get into any trouble. I don't want to start the year off in trouble for fighting."

Satisfied Pansy turned and swept away. From the corner of her eye she saw the twin Weasleys. They bowed low to her along with a black boy with dreadlocks in his hair. It would not do to acknowledge them as they were beneath her station but…she was feeling generous. Pansy favored them with a hair toss and a slight nod of her head before gliding on. Yes, she could handle this. She was, after all, a Parkinson.


End file.
